


melancholic

by yuggyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuggyun/pseuds/yuggyun
Summary: in which changkyun misses his boyfriend, kihyun, who is an idol from a boy group called "mx" / fluff and slight angst?





	melancholic

changkyun is waiting for him to come home again. ever since kihyun has left to tour the world with his group, changkyun can't help but feel lonely. every night just seems like any other night, of drinking away sorrows and loud laughter among colleagues who have no clue about his secrets and heart's desires.

the warmth in his throat as he chugs down the shot of soju reminds him of kihyun's embraces that he misses so badly. as his head gets heavier, it gets easier to forget about kihyun and about the people who may be lusting over him just like he is, yet changkyun has every right to do so; after all, kihyun is his boyfriend. not that kihyun ever mentions he has one.

changkyun understands but his heart hurts, knowing that he is out in a foreign country, with a group of boys, enjoying themselves and visiting the sights of the world, without him. he wants kihyun all to himself but that's just selfish, wishful thinking. as an idol, kihyun is south korea's national treasure, as much as he is changkyun's.

changkyun pulls out his phone to check the time but it is switched off. changkyun sighs. with social media, it's easy to make a drunken mistake of announcing to the world that kihyun belongs to him and him only.

"changkyun-ah, are you ready to go home?" jooheon asks. changkyun looks up from his phone and everything around him starts spinning.

"you have an orange blob on your head." changkyun giggles.

"you are drunk, very drunk." jooheon laughs, shaking his friend's shoulder. changkyun can feel the alcohol in him churning violently and with a few more shakes, he will pop like a can of soda.

"i don't have anywhere to go, hyung."

"what do you mean? you have a house you bought with you and your parents' money."

"do i, really?" it was one of the lies he had to tell but the house was bought with kihyun's money. kihyun was so happy that day, smiling from cheek to cheek, dimples changkyun did not know kihyun has appearing out of nowhere. kihyun has hoped that one day, he can finally move out from his dorm with his groupmates and live with changkyun but kihyun's fame is growing and if he were to live anywhere but the dorm, it's certain some sasaeng will find out about their relationship and stalk them till there is no end.

"yeah, do you want me to read out the address?" jooheon pulls out his phone and changkyun grabs it from jooheon.

"no, just shut up and bring me home." the alcohol isn't settling well in his stomach and it's not long before he steps out of the bar, that everything he has eaten for dinner is on the pavement.

"for fuck sake," jooheon cursed. jooheon pats changkyun's back, as changkyun choked on whatever remains he has in his throat.

"you are a good friend, you know that." changkyun stands up straight. he opens his arms wide, reaching for the back of jooheon's neck but jooheon shoves him and changkyun fumbles back. changkyun chuckles.

"do that again!" changkyun exclaims excitedly, clapping his hands.

"what have i gotten myself into?" jooheon grabs tissues from his bag and wipes changkyun's mouth. they were only inches apart and changkyun feels an urge to do something he knows he will regret but it will be something he will yell at himself for, in the morning when he will be more sober.

changkyun crashes his lips into jooheon's before jooheon can react. it feels so soft against his. only then, changkyun realises how badly he misses this feeling. it reminds him of kihyun and he wants more.

jooheon pushes changkyun back, almost making the younger lose his balance.

"why did you do that?" changkyun whines.

jooheon hisses under his breath, "what the fuck do you think you are doing? you taste like vomit and it's disgusting."

people are watching and some have disgusted looks on their faces. changkyun leans in again and jooheon grips onto his arm. he pulls changkyun away from the bar and he spots a bench along a pavement where there are lesser people.

changkyun collapses into the bench. a lump grows in his throat, his sight turning blurry but it was not from any liquor.

jooheon's eyebrows are furrowed. he wants to yell at changkyun, about how unjust he feels, about how his dignity and everything he stands for was destroyed within a matter of seconds.

"i miss him, jooheon." changkyun buries his face in his hands, his palms damp from the tears.

jooheon's facial features softens. changkyun sounds broken and hurt. jooheon sits down next to changkyun. "who? who do you miss?"

"i miss..." changkyun hesitates and swallows his saliva. it tastes bitter and sour. changkyun has known jooheon for years. they have been drinking buddies ever since changkyun has joined the company. they have been through the highest and lowest of times together, in and outside of work and even locked lips with him a few minutes ago. but can he trust jooheon with this secret?

kihyun has warned him so many times about telling others about their relationship to the point where changkyun wants to break up with him but kihyun always finds a way back into his heart and it's almost like he has changkyun wrapped around his fingers. if he tells jooheon about it, it will break his trust with kihyun and their 2-year relationship will perish right before his eyes. but then, people can make drunken mistakes and maybe tonight, he can pull that off as one.

"i miss kihyun." changkyun puts his hands down on his laps. he is tired from running from the truth, and from the soju, but at the same time, he hopes jooheon will not catch on.

jooheon raises an eyebrow. "kihyun? as in yoo kihyun, the lead singer of mx?"

changkyun sighs. "he's so cute, kind and sweet. god, he's just so charming..."

"i thought you were gay but i never thought you would be this gay." 

"shut up." changkyun hits jooheon's arm. jooheon winces but smiles cheekily.

"you have too much strength for a person who just drank three bottles of soju and vomitted his guts out."

changkyun smacks jooheon again.

"alright, alright, i'll stop." jooheon laughs. "but why the hell are you so sad over an idol from a rival company? do you like mx that much?"

"i... i guess?"

jooheon laughs. "why didn't you work at their company then?"

"listen, i did not know 3 years ago, that this man named yoo kihyun will barge into my life, with his amazing vocals and mesmerising smile, and make me feel things that i did not know i can feel." _and fuck, it feels so good and i miss him so bad._

"okay, don't need to be so mad about it." jooheon frowns. "but why did you just suddenly kiss me?"

"i... i don't know..." changkyun shrugs, looking down at his feet. "because i'm gay?"

"yeah, right, okay."

"just forget what i did, okay? it was just a stupid mistake. people do stupid things when they are drunk."

"as long as **you** don't tell anyone about this."

"but didn't a whole bunch of people just saw us make out in front of a pool of puke?"

jooheon gags. "shit, you are disgusting."

changkyun laughs and jooheon can't help but join in.

-

finally, changkyun is at his doorstep. changkyun catches the aroma of kimchi ramen and his stomach starts growling. he sighs. he misses kihyun's cooking. he remembers the first time kihyun cooked in the apartment. he panicked over the minute details of the recipe and he was afraid that it would taste bad but it turned out to be gordon ramsey's standard. changkyun kept complimenting kihyun and kihyun just told him to shut up and eat. changkyun smiles at that thought, his heart aching for kihyun once again, as he keys in the code to the door.

he opens the door and the aroma of kimchi ramen lingers around his nose. he can't be that drunk to be imagining the smell of a delicious supper choice. a thief can't have that much time to cook ramen before leaving with what they stole. _it could be a sasaeng. maybe they found us._

changkyun slowly closes the door behind him, but the door makes a beeping noise as it shuts. changkyun flinches.

"changkyun? is that you?" a voice echoed in the large, spacious apartment.

changkyun took in a sharp breath. he cannot see anyone from the door. all he can see is the living room and along the corridor towards the bedroom. he can hear the sound of water boiling and if he were to walk any further, he will be able to look into the kitchen, to his right. but he is frozen in place, knowing who the voice belongs to. he can recognise it anywhere. he can feel his heart beating hard against his chest and he is again on the verge of tears.

changkyun smacks his cheeks and shook his head. "im changkyun, you are so fucking drunk that you are smelling **and** hearing things."

"changkyun."

changkyun looks up and sees a man with cotton candy pink hair and an apron, holding a long pair of chopsticks, standing just a few metres away from him. it really is him.

changkyun is lost in a trance, not knowing if it is a dream or reality. "ki... kihyun...?"

kihyun smiles and changkyun finally breaks. he runs into kihyun, arms wide open as kihyun struggles to keep his balance upon the impact. changkyun buries his head in kihyun's shoulders and starts bawling. he wraps his arms around kihyun's waist so tightly that the older is squirming in his embrace.

"kyun-ah, i can't breathe..."

"you are real. i can't believe you are real. you are really here," changkyun rambles between sobs.

"oh god, and you smell like alcohol and vomit. go and bathe, for crying out loud." changkyun can feel kihyun's breath against his ears as he spoke and changkyun grins.

"keep quiet. i miss you so let me hug you for a while longer." kihyun obliges but a sour smell hit his nostrils and he cannot take it anymore. kihyun pushes changkyun back gently so he can see

"you are such a fucking mess." kihyun can't help but smile, his eyes turning into crescents. he places his right hand on changkyun's cheek and strokes it with his thumb, wiping his tears off his cheeks.

"and guess whose fault that is?" changkyun places his hand on kihyun's.

"uh, yours?" kihyun smirks.

changkyun leans in closer to kihyun. changkyun had to wait but at last, changkyun gets what he has wanted. kihyun's lips tastes like kimchi and his tastes like bile but neither one cares. the only thing that matters is that they are here together, in the same place, doing the same thing and feeling the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> shameless plug!! follow me on twitter: @imgyeoms !! uwu


End file.
